Recently, the variety of so-called digital home appliances is growing. For example, a hard disk recorder, a digital versatile disk (DVD) recorder or a multiple function hard disk recorder and DVD recorder is available for use in recording television programs. Also, in addition to playing ordinary compact disks (CDs), various forms of music playing are now available such as reproducing compressed data recorded in various kinds of memory cards or a hard disk.